


Up In Flames

by kcstories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fiendfyre, HP:EWE, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-21
Updated: 2008-02-21
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: "You never asked to be a hero, but it isn’t something you can change."





	Up In Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine.

Cruel taunts and mocking laughter are what you generally associate with Malfoy.   
  
Any aspect of your life that is known to him he will gladly use against you, be it your deceased parents, your choice in friends or even random things like those dull NHS glasses you’ve worn since you were eight.   
  
These past few years, he has been there constantly, bullying you and acting like a painful thorn in your side.   
  
You have no rational reason to care about his safety.   
  
He should look out for himself or just perish if he's too much of a wimp to manage it.   
  
But ignoring someone in need would be going against your nature. You never asked to be a hero, but it isn’t something you can change. Ironically enough, he has mocked you for that as well, and with irritating frequency.   
  
He definitely isn’t laughing now as he holds on to you with all his might. His face is pressed against your back and his arms cling around you like a vise, crushing your ribs and making it difficult for you to breathe.   
  
You don’t ask him to lessen his grip. That possibility doesn’t even occur to you.   
  
Struggling to ignore the threat of the treacherous flames rising high all around you, you fly him to safety as fast as you can.   
  
Some of your friends consider you daft, too nice for your own good, and perhaps they're right.   
  
Later that night, he's standing in front of you. He's sought you out as you're sitting on a log, staring at the moon and lost in thought.   
  
He sits down next to you without uttering a word.   
  
You look at him in question.   
  
His smile is genuine and his eyes are filled with gratitude.   
  
You don't know exactly what to make of that, but you're quite certain something between the two of you has changed drastically today, and you wonder whether he's as relieved about that as you are.


End file.
